Enclosures can be sealed (the enclosure cover is mechanically coupled to the enclosure body) for an extended period of time. In addition, or in the alternative, an enclosure can be located in an environment that exposes the enclosure to adverse conditions. For example, an enclosure can be located in an area that is subject to high temperatures, low temperatures, low humidity, and/or high humidity. As another example, an enclosure can be exposed to water (e.g., salt water, fresh water, well water). As another example, the enclosure can enclose one or more electrical devices that generate high levels of heat while operating.
As still another example, an enclosure can be exposed to various chemicals. Such chemicals can cause corrosion, which can have one or more of a number of forms. Examples of some types of corrosion can include, but are not limited to, general, localized (pitting or crevic), galvanic, and environmental. In such a case, these adverse conditions can cause the enclosure cover to become fused to the enclosure body, making it difficult for a user to open the enclosure without damaging the enclosure.